Magic Protection Squad
by kyeriakhalid and Shizune
Summary: planet Cestia is where are heroes now reside with there magic they protect the people and also the residence of the other planets from criminals. For 4 years of attaining peace one event triggered the impending war FULL SUMMARY INSIDE CHAPTER 5 UP
1. Chapter 1 The Begining of a New Danger

Disclaimer : I OWN NOTHING

Disclaimer : I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

**Summary: Cestia is a planet where people can do magic. It's just one of the planets present in the universe. This planet is where are heroes now reside with there magic they protect the people and also the residence of the other planets from criminals and evil scientist. For 4 years of attaining peace, one event triggered the impending war. Continuous stealing and killing, Missing people and a developing relationship in a middle of a crisis**

* * *

Lister Building

10: 00 pm Thursday

He was wearing a short baggy black shorts attach to it is a small bag. His trench coat is also black and reaches the floor and red shirt beneath the trench coat. Two white clips on his black curly hair that reaches his shoulder. Sapphire eyes looked at the building in front of him.

The building was being protected by guards. They were patrolling the area outside and the people coming in are being check for security purposes. The young man watching the building took out his binoculars. He saw that a man with a briefcase handcuff to his right wrist walk in a little faster to get inside the building. A car went past him and in a blink of an eye the young man was gone.

Time 10: 10 pm Thursday

Magic Protection Squad Building or MPS Building

3rd floor hallway

10: 20 pm Thursday

Two redheads were walking down the hallway both carry folders. There both wearing blue uniform both fit perfectly to their body. The young man to the right has a bandage on his nose he's slightly taller to his companion. His eyes are auburn color on his waist a white orb is dangling on his side. Beside him his friend has chocolate eyes and around his neck a green orb. People never thought at the past they were at each others throats when they are such good friends now.

"Nya! Did you hear that the new project is move to Lister Corporation." The redhead with a bandage on his nose said.

"Yeah, Lister has been growing a little to fast these years." He said. "Eiji do you think that Inui-san will force us to drink his invention when were walking in this pace."

Kikumaru Eiji, 22 years old, Sector 13

Rank: C rank

Eiji and his companion stop for a moment then Eiji scream.

"Gakuto! I don't want to drink those!" With the Eiji took Gakuto's hand and run towards the office.

Mukahi Gakuto, 22 years old, Sector 13

Rank: C rank

"EEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIJJJJJJJJJJJIIIIIIIIII!" Gakuto scream as he was drag by his friend.

Time 10 : 30 pm Thursday

* * *

Lister Building

Underground Passage

10: 45 pm Thursday

A guard fell down dead on the floor and the young man who was looking at the building outside is standing at a metal door. On its side is a number pad he went to it and put his hand close to it and in a blink of an eye the small screen shows seven numbers and then a small 'click' at the metal door.

He quickly went inside and saw that a crystal, a white crystal. He quickly smash the barrier and put in on his bag. He quickly run as the alarm started ringing to the building.

When he reach outside it was raining when he took another step he quickly jump off to the side as a sword swung and made contact to the ground. He saw a young man, brown hair and green eyes his blue uniform glow white then he was wearing a white suit just like a royal guard of a castle.

Both were just standing at their place as the young swordsman brought his sword in front of him.

"Who are you?" The swordsman asked.

"…" The young man didn't reply. He just stared at the swordsman and quickly disappear and reappear in front of him.

He kick the sword off the swordsman hand and another kick to his stomach but the swordsman stop the kick with his free hand. They stay like that for a minute when the young man jump and use his foot to kick the swordsman that send him to the wall with a loud thump and a crack to the building.

The young man started to walk away as he saw that the swordsman was unconscious. An arrow suddenly appeared but the young man just smack the arrow like it was just a ball. He pointed his finger to the direction of the arrow.

"Icicle." The young man said, as a sharp looking ice appear beside him.

"Target Lock!" He shouted and the icicle shot to the directly he was pointing at.

SMASH!

Another young man jump out to the direction where the icicle hit. He was wearing the same blue uniform of the swordsman he fought earlier. When the young man landed his clothes glowed red and he was wearing what battle archers are wearing. He quickly reloaded his bow and many red lights appear beside him.

"Fire Arrows!" The archer shouted and the red lights shot up like arrows. The young man started running towards him and manage to avoid all arrows meant to hit him. The archer's violet eyes widened as he saw the face of the young man. The young man kick him and send him crashing thru the metal gate. The archer struggle to get up the young man was in front of him holding the sword of the unconscious swordsman.

He brought the sword up and swing it towards the archer neck.

Time 11: 15 pm Thursday

* * *

Magic Protection Squad Building or MPS Building

Meeting Hall

10: 50 pm Thursday

Thirteen young men were inside the briefing hall discuss the new establish Sector 13 in the Magic Protection Unit.

"Tachibana-san and his unit is still on a mission." A brown hair boy said as he sent down glasses of drinks around the table. His face was smiling as he drink his glass.

"Hope you love the drinks. It's my new invented recipe" The black hair boy said as he adjusted his glasses.

Everyone in the room got quiet and quickly shove their glasses away from them.

"I'll make a cup of tea then…" Black hair than is gel said as he got up.

Then the door open revealing the two red hairs.

"OOIIISSSHHHIII" Kikumaru glomp his partner who was standing up to make tea.

Oishi Syuichiro, 22 years old, Sector 13

Rank: C Rank

Oishi smile at his partner and usher him and Gakuto to sit down as he make tea for everyone in the room. Eiji and Gakuto notice the glass in the table.

"Want to taste it?" The inventor of the drink asked.

"No thank you. Your drinks are poisonous Inui-san" Gakuto said as he eye the glass like it was alive.

Inui Sahadaru, 22 years old Sector 13

Rank: B Rank

"That's really too bad since you and I belong to the same sector Mukahi-san." Inui said as his glasses gleam.

"Nya! Fuji are you going to transfer in Sector 13?" Eiji asked.

Fuji Syuusuke, 22 years old, Sector 6

Rank: A Rank

"Saa… Me and Yuuta were thinking of transferring but Akutagawa-san is transferring here too?" Fuji eyed Akutagawa.

Akutagawa Jiroh, turning 22 years old soon, Sector 2

Rank: C Rank

"Ne! Ne! Just call me Jiroh! I'll be transferring here soon! That's mean that I'll be able to work with Fuji now! And Bunta too!" Jiroh said excitedly bouncing in his seat.

"I hope I'll be able to cope with his screaming then." The pink hair boy muttered.

"Marui don't be like that. Jiroh-san is excited to be working with you." The blue hair boy said.

"Seiichi there's a high possibility that Marui will be extremely tired for the whole year." The black hair boy said while his eyes are close.

Bunta Marui, 22 years old, Sector 13

Rank: B Rank

"Do you think I can keep the candy stash in the office? Yukimura? Yanagi? Sanada? " Marui pleaded with the three.

Yanagi Renji, 22 years old, Sector 13

Rank: B Rank

"High possibility you'll always be in sugar high." Renji said.

Yukimura Seiichi, 22 years old, Sector 13

Rank: A Rank

"What do you think Geiichiro?" Yukimura turn beside him.

Sanada Geiichiro, 22 years old, Sector 13

Rank: A Rank

"No." a short answer from a black boy known as Sanada.

"Tezuka do you know who was the officers protecting the Lister's protection case." A red head asked the person beside him who has a dark brown hair and wearing glasses.

Tezuka Kunimitsu, 22 years old, Sector 13

Rank: A Rank

"There were 500 officers release in protecting the Lister Building. Anyway Atobe is Oshitari going to transfer here too." Tezuka asked.

Atobe Keigo, 22 years old, Sector 13

Rank: A Rank

"Apparently since Gakuto is assign here too in Sector 13 he'll be following him." Atobe said.

"Nya? Gakuto why haven't answered Oshitari-san yet?" Eiji ask Gakuto as he heard Oshitari's name in Tezuka and Atobe's conversation.

"Fssh… Sempai don't go poking on other people's life." A black hair boy said.

"Am quite interested why Mukahi-san hasn't answered him yet." Another black hair boy joined their conversation.

"Nya! Kaidoh don't be like that!" Eiji wailed.

"Akaya!" Sanada stern voice was heard.

Kaidoh Kaoru, 21 years old, Sector 13

Rank: C rank

"Fssh…" Kaidoh muttered.

Kirihara Akaya, 21 years old, Sector 13

Rank: B Rank

Akaya just sulk to his seat as Sanada lecture him about privacy of people.

"Hey isn't Hiyoshi-san and Momo on duty tonight." Dark green hair was seen in his white cap as he ask the question in the people present in the room.

"That's right. They were asked by the vice-president to accompany the security there. Why do you ask Echizen-san?" Gakuto said as he looked at the papers that they are suppose to review.

Echizen Ryoma, 20 years old, Sector 13

Rank: B Rank

"Mada mada ne." Ryoma muttered.

"Nya Ochibi worried." Eiji tease." That's so cute!"

"Sempai… Am not small anymore am taller than you now." Ryoma stated.

"Oishi ochibi being mean to me!" Eiji wail to his partner.

Suddenly then door to the meeting room burst open. A brown hair boy with a scar in his forehead lean on the door to catch his breath.

"Yuuta!" Fuji exclaim as he saw his little brother.

Fuji Yuuta, 21 years old, Sector 10

Rank: C Rank

"Lister Building is being attack! All free officers are order to support the security unit!" Yuuta scream as the people in the room fled.

Time 11: 30 pm Thursday

* * *

Lister Building

Outside Parking Area

11: 40 pm Thursday

"WIND CUTTER!"

A large transparent curve wave was sent towards the young man but he kick it back to the sender and he, the swordsman who the young man fought earlier, was hit by his own attack.

"Hiyoshi!" The archer quickly appeared on the swordsman side.

Hiyoshi Wakashi, 21 years old, Sector 9

Rank: C Rank

"Damn… This person is really strong. What are we going to do Momo?" Hiyoshi asked.

Momoshiro Takeshi, 21 years old, Sector 9

Rank: B Rank

"Back up are going to be here soon." Momo said as he look at the young man in front of him.

'But are they going to be on time. Hiyoshi has already taken a lot of damage. Worst are attacks aren't working' Momo thought as he recall what happened a few minutes ago when the sword was going to slice him

_Flashback_

_The young man kick him and send him crashing thru the metal gate. The archer struggle to get up the young man was in front of him holding the sword of the unconscious swordsman._

_He brought the sword up and swing it towards the archer neck._

_Momoshiro eyes widen as he saw the sword coming closer to his neck when…_

"_SILENCER!" A voice shouted from behind the young man. A transparent ball heading towards them_

_The young man quickly stop the sword. Momoshiro felt the blade touching his neck that draw a little blood as the young man just smack the attack. Momoshiro quickly got up and swung his metal bow to the young man but got kick toward the parking lot._

_End of Flashback_

'What are we going to do?' Momo thought to himself as he reloaded his bow. He stood up and draw his arrow.

"Hiyoshi do you think you can buy me sometime?" Momo ask.

"You're going to do it then" Hiyoshi said as he readied his sword.

"We don't have to choice. He's really strong." Momo said as he gather up his energy to his arrow.

"_Hear me spirits" _Momo started his chant as Hiyoshi attack the young man.

"_I, Momoshiro Takeshi Reign, made a pact to you"_ A fire circle appeared in front of Momo. Hiyoshi was again thrown to the ground.

"_Hear my voice and come"_ Hiyoshi quickly got up as the young man went towards Momo.

"_I, a fire user, will commence" _The young man quickly broke Hiyoshi sword send him flying to the side

"_An unbreakable bond to you!"_ Momo jump backwards buying himself a little more time as he continue his chant.

"_KYUUBI THE FIRE FOX!"_ The young man appeared in front as he release his arrow.

Time: 12: 00 am Friday

* * *

Its pretty confusing isn't… I haven't been writing stories for a long time now. Hope you like it. I been looking for a beta only those who are really interested. Read and review.


	2. Chapter 2 Gathering of Information

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

kye09: I would like to thank Tsubameminoru and loove it!! For the review

The meaning of the Ranks will be explained in this chapter… I think…

**Summary: Cestia is a planet where people can do magic. It's just one of the planets present in the universe. This planet is where are heroes now reside with there magic they protect the people and also the residence of the other planets from criminals and evil scientist. For 4 years of attaining peace, one event triggered the impending war. Continuous stealing and killing, Missing people and a developing relationship in a middle of a crisis**

* * *

Aoki Hospital

Room 502

Time: 9: 10 am Friday

Echizen Ryoma was staring at his friend lying on the hospital bed. His injuries are healed thanks to Oishi and Jiroh's healing magic but Momoshiro lost a large amount of mana. Not only that Hiyoshi has a broken arm and still on surgery since he sustained more physical injuries than Momoshiro.

Ryoma groan in frustration. When they arrived at the scene the perpetrators had already left leaving Momoshiro and Hiyoshi dying.

The door of the room was quietly opened revealing Fuji and Eiji.

"Good Morning Ryoma." Fuji said as he put the flowers he was carrying. Ryoma just nodded to his greeting.

"Nya… Ochibi how's Momo-chin?" Eiji asked.

"The doctor said that he needed rest to regain the large amount of mana that he lost." Ryoma answer his eyes still not leaving Momoshiro.

"The people who did this will pay." Ryoma muttered as he stand up and brush the strands of raven hair.

"That's the thing. According to the surviving officers it was a young man who did all the damage." Fuji said to them.

"Young man?" Ryoma said.

"Nya Hiyoshi still in surgery so we don't know all the details." Eiji grumble and wail.

Ryoma felt something and he suddenly removes his hand on Momoshiro.

"Nya?" Eiji unintelligently uttered and Fuji looks at Ryoma questionably. Ryoma was about to say something when Momoshiro started to wake up.

"Momo-chin?" Eiji ask as he walks beside the bed.

"Wa-water…" Momoshiro croak as he felt how dry his throat is.

Fuji went beside Eiji holding a glass of water which Momoshiro great fully accepted. Momoshiro took little sips and put the glass down beside his bed.

"Hiyoshi?" Momoshiro muttered.

"Hiyoshi-san is still in surgery." Fuji answered.

"Nya! We're so worried when we received the news that Lister Building was under attack." Eiji said to him.

"Mada mada ne Momo. Your butts got kick." Ryoma said as he pulled his white cap down.

"Ochibi!" Eiji shouted.

Momoshiro chuckle at how Ryoma was acting but he felt that the younger boy was worried about him.

"Ryoma right. We got kick by one person." Momoshiro joked.

Suddenly the door opened revealing the rest of the former seigaku tennis team.

"Momoshiro! You're awake!" Oishi cried as he saw Momoshiro.

"Ohayou." Momo said to his guests.

"Fsshh… Idiot can't do a simply job." Kaidoh uttered as he lean on the wall.

"I heard that Mamushi!" Momoshiro shouted as he clearly shows his face of annoyance then he saw a light brown hair that's almost the same height with Tezuka and Inui.

"Taka-san you're back!" Momoshiro said.

Kawamura Takashi, 22 years old, sector 7

Rank: B Rank

"Yeah it was just a retrieval mission." Kawamura said as he put something in the table. "I made some sushi."

"Arigatou Taka-san." Momoshiro said.

"Momoshiro what happen?" Tezuka asked.

"The officers-in-charge haven't given us full report since the damage received was 92 percent. Only 5 percent survived but without sustaining critical damage." Inui said as he glances thru is notes.

"One person" Momoshiro said seriously.

The group waited for Momoshiro to continue.

"One person, Black hair, about my height but a little smaller, slender body wearing black trench coat and red baggy shorts. All physical attack are useless because he's much stronger. About magic attacks…" Momoshiro trailed of as he remember what happened when he summon his spirit.

_Flashback_

'_What are we going to do?' Momo thought to himself as he reloaded his bow. He stood up and draw his arrow._

"_Hiyoshi do you think you can buy me sometime?" Momo ask._

"_You're going to do it then" Hiyoshi said as he readied his sword._

"_We have to choice. He's really strong." Momo said as he gather up his energy to his arrow._

"_Hear me spirits" __Momo started his chant as Hiyoshi attack the young man._

"_I, Momoshiro Takeshi Reign, made a pact to you"__ A fire circle appeared in front of Momo. Hiyoshi was again thrown to the ground._

"_Hear my voice and come"__ Hiyoshi quickly got up as the young man went towards Momo._

"_I, a fire user, will commence" __The young man quickly broke Hiyoshi sword send him flying to the side_

"_An unbreakable bond to you!"__ Momo jump backwards buying himself a little more time as he continue his chant._

"_KYUUBI THE FIRE FOX!"__ The young man appeared in front as he release his arrow._

_A red bright explosion burst and Momoshiro was thrown backwards and hit the metal rails. He slowly lift his head and his eyes widen._

_The young man was unhurt._

'_Impossible! A summoned creature is easily defeated.' Momoshiro thought as the young man pointed his finger at him. He couldn't hear the words he was saying but he know he was going to get killed. An ice formed above him and Momoshiro knew it was the same attack earlier. Then the ice struck._

_End Flashback_

"-chin? Momo-chin?" Eiji called out.

"Ah! Gomen I was just remembering something." Momoshiro said.

"How about magic attacks?" Inui asked.

"He easily deflected them… It was scary. Hiyoshi being kicked and thrown to the ground he was made of feather. Having my arrows smacked like a beach ball was heading he's way. Not only that Hiyoshi Wind Cutter was thrown back at him. My summoned creature destroyed by a single punch." Momoshiro didn't notice his voice was quivering and he was trembling.

The people in the room just grew quiet. Fully aware what Momoshiro was saying a single person manage to killed 450 officers leaving 50 officers almost dying. Not only that he kept saying the person was not harm by magic.

"He uses ice and water magic didn't he Momo." A voice was heard near the door.

They saw Hiyoshi with a cast on his left arm and Gakuto whose supporting him.

"He only uses his magic twice but I don't remember him using water." Momoshiro stated.

"Only twice? When?" Inui asked as he readied his pen for more information.

"The first one was to bring me out of hiding then the second one I was hit by it." Momoshiro said.

"You black out when the icicle was about to hit you Momo. I use my wind to smash the icicle but it wasn't enough." Hiyoshi said

"Next thing I know I was shot by many water droplets by him then disappear." Hiyoshi added.

"Does anyone have an idea why this person is after the crystal?" Tezuka asked.

"According to my data that the crystal that he stole is a relic of some spirit." Inui said.

"Apparently the crystal hold more power than an S rank magic user." A blue hair boy with glasses entered the conversation.

"Yuushi" Gakuto muttered.

"Oshitari-san." Hiyoshi said.

Oshitari Yuushi, 22 years old, Sector 5

Rank: B Rank

"Hey! I heard what happen." Oshitari said as he went beside Gakuto.

"More power than the S rank?" Kawamura repeated.

"Yes, We magic users are divided by rank. S, X, A, B, C, D and Y ranks, S rank being the most powerful magic user and C rank whose magic is still limited and growing." Oshitari said.

"If the crystal's power is powerful then an S rank how many S rankers will it take to match up?" Tezuka question.

"A hundred S rankers." A boy with a yellow hair with a dot on his forehead appeared.

Time 10: 24 am Friday

* * *

MPS Building

Briefing Room

Time 10: 10 am Friday

"450 officer dead by just hitting their vital points and 50 officers who manage to fight back are in critical condition. The hospital has given us reports that 35 out of 50 officers are dead giving us 485 officers dead on duty." The long blue hair boy said as he read the reports.

"Any reports about the perpetrator Officer Kisarazu-san?" The old man that has gray hair.

Kisarazu Ryou, 22 years old, sector 2

Rank: C Rank

"According to the surviving officers the young man was about 5'5 in height, black hair wearing a long black trench coat and red shorts. He uses physical attacks on the officers the same with when he fought C Ranker Hiyoshi and B Ranker Momoshiro." Ryou said and he show some pictures in the screen.

"These are the video footage that the camera caught in the parking area." Ryou said.

"B Ranker Momoshiro is well known from his summoned creatures." The old man said in the room.

"Yes, among the magic type users Momoshiro is famous for being a summoner. Having his summoned creature defeated like that…" The lady trailed off.

"We have bigger problems! The crystal is stolen!" The president of the Lister Corp. shouted at the officers in the room.

"You haven't told us about the crystal yet Mr. Veil." The old man said.

Mr. Veil Lance, 34 years old

Owner of Lister Corp.

"The crystal happens to hold massive mana that can store up the energy of 10 planets. Among that information we have were still in the middle of investigating it when that young man stole it!" Vale shouted at the 4 old officers sitting in the briefing room.

Ryou sigh as Mr. Vale started shouted at the high commanding officers. Suddenly the door in the briefing opened and Jiroh walk in.

"Sir!" Jiroh saluted at the officers in front of him.

"We receive reports that they found something in the Lister building. They have been conducting illegal experiments and researches." Jiroh said.

"You have no right to investigate further than the person who stole the crystal!" Mr. Vale.

"We believe that having the crystal stolen is the main priority in this case but having those illegal research and experiment might be a cause why the crystal is stolen..." Another man said as he took off his glasses.

"We believe your under arrest Mr. Vale." the lady said.

"Officers take him away." The last high officer commanded.

"Yes!" Ryou and Jiroh said as the took Mr. Veil away to the briefing room.

"I have a feeling there's more to this case. Don't you agree Officer Ray?" The lady said.

Lawrence Ray, 40 years old, Ariel Commander

Rank: S Rank

"I believe so…Do you think the new Sector 13 of the Special force will do a great job in their new mission Sigmund? Lee?" The old man asked.

Sigmund Gene, 37 years old, Marine Commander

Rank: S Rank

"We're throwing them this case Lawrence. Beside I believe they'll do a great job." The man said as he put on his glasses.

Lee Mischa, 30 years old, Ground Commander

Rank: S Rank

"The group will consist of 20 members and most of the officers are transferring to Sector 13. Why is that Hayato?" the lady asked the quiet officer.

Hayato Tooru, 39 years old, Special Force Commander

Rank: S Rank

"Most of the officers in Sector 13 came from earth and they happen to be friends. Its convenient since they already know each other and know their abilities. Do you think that we can assign the rest of the earthians in that group?" Hayato said to the three.

"Having the summoner and swordsman leave my sector will bring some problems but they have encountered the perpetrator so it will give sector 13 a little but valuable information." Lee said.

"It will be no problem. Since they need the help they could get." Lawrence agreed.

"The rest of the earthians on my sector hasn't been back yet from their mission. I'll transfer them as soon as they arrived." Sigmund inform them.

Time 11: 09 am Friday

* * *

There's not much action… but oh well…. read and review… please!


	3. Chapter 3 The Sleeping Young Man

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

Thanks for the review:

jv - thanks for pointing out the repeating question marks…. I didn't notice it at all…. maybe because am the one writing it. eheheheh. and about the summary I have the idea but I really don't know if its good…. I suck at writing them at all…

also thanks for the review… as for the sectors job I'll just explain as I go on in the story….

**Summary: Cestia is a planet where people can do magic. It's just one of the planets present in the universe. This planet is where are heroes now reside with there magic they protect the people and also the residence of the other planets from criminals and evil scientist. For 4 years of attaining peace, one event triggered the impending war. Continuous stealing and killing, Missing people and a developing relationship in a middle of a crisis.**

* * *

Aoki Hospital

Room 502

Time 2: 30 pm Friday

Momoshiro was eating Taka-san home made sushi. The others had left after Tachibana's entrance earlier. Ryoma decided to stay for awhile and now he was outside buying a drink.

Momoshiro remember what Tachibana said earlier.

_Flashback_

_Time 10: 24 am Friday_

"_A hundred S rankers." A boy with a yellow hair with a dot on his forehead appeared._

"_Tachibana." Tezuka greeted him._

_Tachibana Kippie, 22 years old, Sector 2_

_Rank: A Rank_

"_Apparently Lister's president is doing illegal experiments and research about the DNA structure. My team found their lab and apparently they have use animals as their guinea pig in their experiments." Tachibana said to the group._

"_That's terrible!" Eiji exclaimed._

"_Fsshh… Their no human." Kaidoh said._

"_Is this related to crystal that has been stolen by the perpetrator?" Fuji asked._

"_I did say earlier that the crystal have a large mana. It could easily supply energy and they have no problem in doing their projects without anyone detecting something illegal is being done." Oshitari said._

"_We also have a crystal in custody in our office. Ohtori-san and Ibu-kun guarding it." Tachibana said._

"_Only two people guarding it would not be enough if that person comes and steal it." Hiyoshi said._

"_That's right. The data I have gathered that Momoshiro and Hiyoshi gave me is that magic attacks are useless against him and he's pretty strong to be able to deflect magic attacks too."_

"_They don't belong to you…" Momoshiro blurt out._

"_What was that?" Gakuto asked._

"_He was mouthing words before I lost consciousness. They don't belong to you. That's what he said." Momoshiro said._

"_Does he mean the crystal?" Oishi said._

_Tachibana's cellphone rang and he quickly answers it._

"_Really… Okay then wait for me. I'll bring the members of sector 13 there." Tachibana said as he hung up._

"_Up from some questioning the president of Lister's" Tachibana said._

_Time 10: 30 am Friday _

_End Flashback_

The rest of the members went to the office to question the president. As he took another bite at his sushi the hospital door opened revealing Ryoma carrying a plastic bag.

"Welcome back." Momoshiro greeted as Ryoma took out a can of juice and put it beside the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Ryoma asked.

"Am feeling fine now. Do you think I could walk around the garden hospital?" Momoshiro asked as he eyed the garden outside his window.

"Mada mada ne… The doctor said you have to rest." Ryoma reminded him.

Momoshiro didn't reply but continue looking outside. Ryoma watch Momoshiro for a while before opening his mouth again.

"I thought you were going to die." Ryoma softly said and Momoshiro was startled.

"I'm right here still breathing brat." Momoshiro answered.

"I know…" Ryoma said and Momoshiro sigh.

"Say it." Momoshiro ordered.

But Ryoma didn't reply.

"It's better to tell me what's been bothering you. You're always like this. You always kept your problems to yourself. The only thing that change is that you're taller than me now." Momoshiro said as he tried to lighten the mood.

"You're the same too." Ryoma bluntly said.

"I don't keep my problems to myself." Momoshiro said.

"Liar." Ryoma said as he sat unto the bed.

"Am not. Even I belong to a different sector I don't keep my problems to myself." Momoshiro said as he leans back.

"You're being strange." Momoshiro said as he close his eyes for a moment.

Ryoma looked at Momoshiro's relaxed face. He slowly leans forward to his friend's face their noses almost touch when Momoshiro opened his eyes. He was frozen on the spot as he saw Ryoma's golden eyes in front on his on violet eyes. They didn't move for a while but Ryoma closely started to move his face he felt Momoshiro's breath hitch, as their lips grew closer.

Their lips are almost touching.

"NYA! We brought food!" Eiji's voice echo to the room.

Time 3: 01 pm Friday

* * *

Abandoned Building

Time 4: 00 pm Friday

The young man was walking to the corridor of the abandoned building. He was holding the white crystal he stole the day before.

He stopped when he reach the dead end of the corridor. He took out a black orb and the wall glowed. He resumes his walk and went past the wall. He went down the stairs and reaches the ground level of the building.

Underground was full of experimental tubes were test subjects are place. He went to the metal door and knock.

"Back so soon… Tatsuya-chan." A gruff voice from the inside said.

Tatsuya went inside as the man who greeted him sat on his computer chair. The man was wearing a lab coat and his silver hair flow straight. His icy blue eyes gleam thru his thick glasses.

"Did you get for me… My favorite Tatsuya-chan." The scientist said as he continues to type.

"Yes." Tatsuya's only reply.

"Will you put in my safe Tatsuya-chan. It's very valuable to my plan." The scientist suddenly stood up thru his chair.

"My wonderful experiments are very helpful to me." He said as he caress the face of his creation.

"I'll take this crystal to your safe now. Master Michel." Tatsuya said as he left the room.

"He's an exact replica of you… But even so Tatsuya is still a clone and doesn't match the beauty you possess." Michel said as he open a new window on his computer.

The image on his computer is a young man sleeping on his bed. Curly black hair that reach on his shoulder blade, a white bandana that cover his head and a contrasting blue long sleeve dress and pants that makes him look like an Arabian prince in his clothes.

"How many years have you been asleep. It won't be long now that does crystals that have been scattered in this world will be in my hands again." Michel said as he continues to caress the monitor, as it was the sleeping man's face.

"Mizuki Hajime." He muttered.

Tatsuya who hadn't left the door heard everything the scientist muttered.

"Mizuki Hajime… the person sleeping in that room for 4 years. The person who's my DNA came from." Tatsuya muttered as he left the door where the scientist is.

Tatsuya went to the deepest level of the building. He was standing in front of a big metal door. He again took out his black orb. The metal door opened slightly.

Tatsuya quietly went inside. The floor was submerged with water. There were small falls on the walls making the room like a lake. In the middle of the room is a bed. Design with violet and blue lotus.

Tatsuya walked towards the bed. He carefully lifted the curtains and there he saw the same man that was in the monitor.

The young man was sleeping peacefully. Tatsuya kneel beside him.

"You have been sleeping for a long long time now." Tatsuya said as he looked at the face of his DNA benefactor.

"You know… I met someone in your past. He was an archer in the building where I stole the crystal that was once yours." Tatsuya added as he moves his body beside the sleeping young man.

"I think he recognizes this face… Tell me Hajime. Can I call you that?" He asked.

"When will you wake up, when will you face this world instead of sleeping. I'll disappear soon… That mad man is going crazier and crazier every minute." He suddenly stood up.

"This memories that are inputted in my mind are yours to begin with. Am sure that person is very worried about you. Wake up soon okay. And I'll make sure that I'll take you away from this place and from that mad man." Tatsuya said as he left the room.

He didn't notice that the necklace of the young man sleeping was glowing icy blue.

"Momoshiro…" The sleeping man muttered.

Time 5: 20 pm Friday

* * *

Aoki Hospital

Garden

Time 5: 45 pm Friday

'That person in the building who stole the crystal… couldn't be that mad man succeeded cloning him… I really hope your still alive and doing well Mizuki.' Momoshiro wandered in the park of the hospital.

Momoshiro sat on the bench and watch the sky welcoming the night. He couldn't stop thinking of the man he and Hiyoshi encountered in the Lister's building. He took out a gold pocket watch. He opened it.

Inside the watch, the time stop at exactly nine o' clock and the hand and minutes doesn't move anymore. Opposite of the watch there's a picture of two people. Momoshiro was wearing a blue long sleeve button up shirt and his hands are on both of the shoulders of the person sitting in front of him.

The person sitting in front of him was wearing a white long sleeve also button up shirt. Both of them were smiling at the camera.

"Hajime… please… I hope that I'll find you soon. I can't keep this a secret forever. People will bound to know what happen, especially our planet." Momoshiro whispered as he hold the gold pocket watch close to him.

He didn't notice the tears were already flowing in his face. He was reminded when a teardrop went to his thighs. He quickly rubbed away his tears but it kept on flowing as he remembers the past.

"What are you doing here?" A familiar voice asked him from behind.

Momoshiro quickly dried his tears as he turned to look at the person behind. He saw Ryoma who's still on his uniform.

"It's already late… Why are you still here?" Momoshiro put on a front as he asked Ryoma.

Ryoma didn't answered at once. He took a seat beside Momo and he just stared at his face.

"You're crying…" Ryoma stated.

"I remember something. A precious memory of a past." Momoshiro said as he looked up at the night sky.

The two stayed like that for a while. Momoshiro staring at the night sky still buried in his past memories and Ryoma staring at Momoshiro's face very worried about him and his well being.

'You always tell me that I shouldn't keep my problems to myself but here you are keeping your worries and problems to yourself' Ryoma thought as he continue to stare.

He slowly lifted his hand towards Momoshiro's cheek. He was about to caress his cheek when Momoshiro shudder in the chilly night. He quickly dropped his hand and removed his jacket.

"We should go inside. You're supposed to be resting." Ryoma said as he wrapped his jacket around Momoshiro.

"Thank you…" Momoshiro said as they started to walked towards the hospital door.

'Am sorry… I really wanted to tell you everything… But what's happening right now will only complicate things…' Momoshiro thought as he went to his room.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Ryoma said as he escorted him to him room.

Momoshiro just nodded at him and watch him leave the corridor. He went inside his room and lean his back to the door.

He slowly slips towards the floor. Tears are flowing rapidly as he uttered the word an sorry many times.

Time 8: 00 pm Friday

* * *

I hope this chapter is good….

Please Read and Review….

I need those to know if this story is good…

Also looking for a willing beta reader….


	4. Chapter 4 Searching and Discovery

A/N : WAAA

A/N : WAAA!! I only got two weeks vacation before classes start!!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING… except for the plot and extra characters….

**Summary: Cestia is a planet where people can do magic. It's just one of the planets present in the universe. This planet is where are heroes now reside with there magic they protect the people and also the residence of the other planets from criminals and evil scientist. For 4 years of attaining peace, one event triggered the impending war. Continuous stealing and killing, Missing people and a developing relationship in a middle of a crisis**

* * *

Planet Spica

Green Forest

Time 1 : 15 am Saturday

"All members return to assign area in 01:00 hours." The red hair man said. The man was tan and wearing a military uniform.

"Roger!" the three people in his team answered.

"Captain Akazawa, Do you think that this is related to the incident in Lister's Building." A man with a red ribbon on his head asked.

Akazawa, Yoshiro, 22 years old, Sector 4

Rank: A Rank

"There's a possibility that the guy who appeared in the Lister's building will also appear in this area Atsushi." Akazawa said.

Kisazaru, Atsushi, 22 years old, Sector 4

Rank: C Rank

"If we manage to cross paths with him… Can we handle him Captain?" Atsushi asked.

"I don't know… Let's hope that we don't cross paths. Sengoku knows the danger of that guy but Akutsu will just rush head on to test his strength." Akazawa said.

"You put Sengoku-san with Akutsu to keep him in check but will it be better if I go with Akutsu rather than Sengoku-san." Atsushi stated.

"If I do that your brother will kill me… He knows that you two are dating." Akazawa said to Atsushi as they quietly walked to their designated area.

"Nobody knows were dating… Nii-san found out and I told you about it." Atsushi sighed.

"I can already image the face of your brother when he found out." Akazawa muttered as he crutched down and Atsushi copied him.

They both saw that a man appeared suddenly and he was holding a black crystal.

"Does he fit the description of the wanted man?" Akazawa asked.

Atsushi recalled his memories as he tries to fit the man with the description given by Momoshiro and Hiyoshi.

"He doesn't fit the description. The only thing common between them is the clip in his head." Atsushi answered.

"The clip must be a communication device." Akazawa speculated.

They watch the young man as the black orb glow. His hair is dark blue that reaches his shoulders, wearing a black trench coat, red shirt with a skull printed up front and tight black pants. He suddenly pointed his pointy finger towards the bush where Akazawa and Atsushi were hiding. A bright red light glow in his finger tip.

"JUMP!" Atsushi suddenly yelled as the man blasted them out in there hiding place.

Time 3: 14 am Saturday

* * *

Planet Cestia

Rakuen Falls

Time 4 : 15 am Saturday

A man with a curly black hair that reach on his shoulder blade, a white bandana that cover his head and a contrasting blue long sleeve dress and pants was walking in the foot of the falls.

His gray eyes scan his surroundings as he continues to twirl around the water. He stops facing the falls. He lifted both his hands in front of him and the water beside him followed.

He open his mouth…

"_haruka naru kaze no koe umare kuru chiisa na tane wa_

_mada aoi hane hiroge oozora e maiagari_

_niji wo koe kumo wo koe chizu naki tomoshibi no tabi_

_kaze wo shiri ame wo shiru_

_tsubasa ga yogoretemo koko kara tada tobitai_

_dakara subete no kodou yo_

_dakishimeta omoi wo toki hanatsu sekai e_

_maiorita kimi wa feel like a precious rose_

_suna no umi ni saku hana hitotsu_" He sang as he walks toward the rock to sit down.

He played with his hands as the movement of the water started following.

Time 4: 35 am Saturday

* * *

Rakuen Forest and Entrance to Rakuen Falls

Time 4: 20 am Saturday

Today was his day off despite the fact that his friends and co-workers are busy with the case they are currently handling.

He was walking to the forest where the plants and trees are luscious green and the sun light weakly passes thru the thick branches. He walked a little faster towards the path where the beautiful falls is located. He slowly stop as he hears someone singing on the rock beside the falls.

"_dakiyosete kanjiru nukumori ga kotae de_

_shinjiteite yokatta to namida afureta_

_toki wo kasanete hana futatsu_

_mizu to hi no inochi seimei wa daichi ume kagayaite_

_hana ochiru hi made mitsumeau kara_

_negai wa sora uchuu ni coming precious rose_" As the man ended the song.

He watch the man as he continue to sit in the rock playing with the water with his feet. He saw the grey eyes of the person as he stared in the falls. He keeps on staring at him and when the man turn his face towards him and also stare.

"Hi! Am Fuji, Syuusuke and you are?" Fuji said as he walks towards the young man.

The man just continues to looked at him and he stood up and started walking towards the center of the lake.

"Wait! The water there is…" Fuji trailed off as he saw the man float in the water.

The young man was at the center of the lake where the deepest part is also. He was floating in the water looking at him.

"Fuji, Syuusuke." The man said his name and Fuji looked at him with alarm poise.

"Why are you so alarm?" The man questioned as he started twirling in the water.

"Who are you?" Fuji asked with authority then he remembers Momoshiro and Hiyoshi description of the man who stole the crystal but…

'They have the same face and body but his eyes are grey and his hair longer rather than the man who they faced not to mention this man is pretty young.' Fuji thought.

"This is my first time out… I have been sleeping for a long time." The man still avoided Fuji's question.

'Sleeping?' Fuji slowly relaxed himself as he study the young man in front of him.

"This planet is very different from Earth. People don't use magic but here… It's very different." He said.

"You came from Earth?" Fuji asked again hoping that this time the man will answer him.

"Yes… I grew up there but that was a long long time. Tatsuya-kun said that I went to a coma after it was destroyed." He said as he sat on his buttocks in the water.

"Earth is not destroyed." Fuji said.

"The Earth right now is nothing but an illusion." He became suddenly serious.

"Someone is using a barrier in masking the dreaded fate of that planet." He said as his grey eyes bore towards Fuji's.

"I maybe asleep for a long time but am aware of what's happening. The person who knows the truth is close to you people but it will take a long time for him to tell you people." He continued.

"Can you tell who's that person?" Fuji asked. He was getting curious as the young man continue to say things that sway his judgement.

'This is the first I felt uncomfortable about hearing things. I don't know if I could believe his words but his eyes.' Fuji thought as he wait for the young man's answer.

"You knew me in the past. but I cannot help you because am in no position to save myself." He said in a sad tone.

"What do you mean?" Fuji said as he felt a large amount of mana headed in where they are now. He took out his white orb and called his weapon.

"Majestic!" Fuji said and the orb transforms into a whitest colored katana.

"He's here to take me away. The mad man's experiments… Even if I want to escape I can't." He said as he slowly stood up and walk towards him.

"Momoshiro couldn't save me back then I wonder if he could this time." He said as he stop in front of Fuji.

"Momoshiro…" Fuji trailed off as he couldn't believe that this young man knew his ex-teammate and friend.

"The damn place was guarded by heavy magic and to mention that not even half of your mana is returned to you and you still manage to escape the place." A rough voice was heard above them.

Time 6: 01 am Saturday

* * *

Lister Building

Underground Level

Time 7: 15 am Saturday

"It seems that they are throughout with their experiments but…" Yanagi started.

"Everything they done are a failure." Inui ended.

"I wonder what are they are trying to achieve." Yanagi wondered as he looked at another failed experiment in a large glass tube.

The place was full of animal experiments in glass tubing's. The sector 13 in charge of the latest case was wary in touching the documents revealing the results of the experiments.

"Nya this is too awful…" Eiji said as he took pictures of the place.

"This is very inhuman using animals as tools to their work." Kaidoh said as he emptied the water in one of the animal experiments.

"All of the experiments are a failure according to the data they have. It seems that they couldn't find the right formula." Inui said as he browses thru the computer.

He took out a small disk and inserted it to the computer and begun copying it.

"What ever they are trying to accomplish we can't let them achieve it. The worst thing that could happen is that they'll use human lives for there experiment." Yanagi said as he continues to write.

"I think it's a little late for that." Gakuto suddenly appeared.

Everyone in the room present was quiet as they heard what Gakuto said.

"Hoi What do you mean?" Eiji asked.

"There's a secret room… You know the missing people that Sector 8 are investigating." Gakuto said as he saw them nod.

"That's right only 20 of the missing people are found and 80 percent are still missing and fear dead." Inui stated.

"I don't know how percent but in the other room… Most of the missing people…" Gakuto trailed off as he look at his side. "Its better if I show you."

He then led them to the room. The room was no different than the room where the animals are but inside those glass tube where not animal but instead…

"…" Yanagi and Inui where speechless.

"Fsshh…" Kaidoh hissing was low and the grip on his hand tightens.

"This is too much…" Eiji said as he tremble and the camera he was holding slip thru the ground

Inside those glass tubing's where humans most of them have missing body parts, replaced body parts that came from animals and deformed features due to exposure and radiation.

"There's more… and I think it's better if we tell our Captain this before Momoshiro." Gakuto said as he went towards the computer and begun typing.

"What do you mean? What else did you discover?" Inui said as he watched Gakuto's action.

"Because of this…" Gakuto said at the same time the screen in front of him opened.

Yanagi went rigged at what he saw. Kaidoh hissing went much lower but strong with sudden anger. Eiji just turn around but now shaking with vigor. Inui took out his cellphone and begun dialing.

"Hello it's me Inui… Listen Captain, grant me this request… Yes… I'll be the one questioning Mr. Veil some questions… No don't worry I won't scare… bye." Inui said as he hung up. He stared at the screen in front of him and the grip in his cellphone tightens.

* * *

The song sung in this chapter is called "Precious Rose" it a image song of Cagalli in Gundam Seed…

Hope you people like this chapter and thank for those you review chapter three

READ AND REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5 Start of the Battle

Disclaimer : I OWN NOTHING

Disclaimer : I OWN NOTHING

Disclaimer : I OWN NOTHING!

**Summary: Cestia is a planet where people can do magic. It's just one of the planets present in the universe. This planet is where are heroes now reside with there magic they protect the people and also the residence of the other planets from criminals and evil scientist. For 4 years of attaining peace, one event triggered the impending war. Continuous stealing and killing, Missing people and a developing relationship in a middle of a crisis**

* * *

Planet Cestia

Rakuen Forests

Time 9 : 24 am Saturday

Fuji quickly hide in the thick bushes. His clothes torn and dirty and he was breathing heavily. He quickly looked at the boy beside him who he met this morning. One of the cause of the Lister Building's downfall. The boy beside him was looking at the sky. His clothes only dirty, he slowly turned his head towards him.

"You don't have to keep protecting me." He said.

"Your a civilian and am a officer. I originally belong to sector 6 which means we cover the protection of all living things that are endanger by people who uses their magic to harm." Fuji said as he quickly took his hand run.

"KEEP HIDING YOU BITCH! AND IF I FIND YOU I"LL FUCKING KILL YOU!!" The man shouted in his rough voice. His blue eyes glazed below his as he find his prey.

'Damnit... I could fight him head on but his clothes aren't different to the description to Momo and Hiyoshi-kun. There must be some... connec...tion' Fuji thoughts stop as he glance at the person beside him.

'If they are,then that means this person is...' Fuji tighten his hand as he holds the other hand of the boy he met.

"So you finally figured it out that I have some connection to them" The boy said as the continue running.

"Since you said it then you are the only suspect we have, the only person who have connection to this..." Fuji said as he suddenly pulled him closer and jumped. The ground suddenly explode and they are push back. Fuji quickly stood up and move into a protective stance as the boy behind him slowly stood up.

"You bitch!" The blue eye boy said. He was wearing the same oufit of the man who stole the crystal in the Lister's building but his hair is golden yellow that reaches his nape. His scythe flaming with red mana as he stare at Fuji with annoyance.

"Kept me running around like an idiot just to find Master's lovely doll." He spat "You'll pay for that!"

He then quickly rush and slash but Fuji's Majestic prevented the blow. Fuji thrown him to the side and charge at him. They continue to exchange blow after blow.

Fuji was suddenly kicked towards the the tree. The blue eye boy laughed as he ready himslf for another charge.

"Is this was this planet so called famous officers! Blah! You can't even scratch me!" The blue eye boy charged at Fuji.

"Sword of Light!" Fuji shouted as a bright light covered him and the blue eye boy.

The boy who Fuji left was watching their fight. His boring eyes just stared at them as they continue to fight. He suddenly turn to the sky as he watch the blue clouds being covered with brown dirt and black smoke that the two people are causing.

'Fuji won't last long... Kakeru is just playing him. I can feel his aura... He's not far away but he can still stop this if he use them.' He thought for himself as he brought his hand in front of him.

"Wind that surrounds me

Please be my messenger

And deliver this message to him" He said as a blue light covered his hand.

"Whispers of the Wind..." He whisper as the blue light was carried towards the sky.

He turn his eyes back to the two who are fighting.

Time: 9: 55 am Saturday

* * *

Aoki Hospital

Room 502 Terrace

9:59 am Saturday

Momoshiro was watching the blue sky as he try to relaxed himself. He turn to the door as someone opened it.

"Yoh!" The boy with blue eyes and yellow hair greeted. He smile at him as he push his sunglasses into his hair.

"I bought you some food." He said as he put them in the table and he walked towards him.

"Nice to see you again, Kevin." Momoshiro said to him.

Kevin Smith, 20 years old, Sector 3

Rank: B Rank

"Are you suppose to be outside?" Kevin question him as he pulled Momoshiro inside the room.

"A little fresh air won't hurt anyone." Momoshiro said as he sat down on his bed.

"How are you these days?" Momoshiro asked as he took the blood orange out of the plastic.

"Well... The case that the intelligence sector gave us are pretty hard to find. We, who belong to the sector 3, are finding it hard to gather some information especially the case that the sector 13 handles." Kevin answered as he made himself comfortable in the chair.

The two fell in an uncomfortable silence since they never spoken to each other much. Kevin glance at Momoshiro and studied him as he noted to himself that the injuries that he sustain are now gone making it like he was never engaged in that hard battle happen 3 days ago.

"Ummm... Momoshiro..." Kevin stutter.

"What is it?" Momoshiro turn his head away in the window and looked at him.

"Did... Inui-san contact you yet... you know... about what they found..." Kevin stuttered again as he doesn't know what to say.

"The artificial human inside the building which DNA are extracted from me..." Momoshiro whispered as they again fell into silence.

They stayed like that as it was the only thing left to do. The silence of the room was disturbed when Kevin cell ring and he quickly excuse himself.

'That child... what will happen to him...' Momoshiro thought as he wrapped himself as the room was cold. Suddenly the window to the terrace blew open and blue light flash to his eyes as widen.

As Kevin excuse himself. He quickly left the room as he answered his phone.

"Kevin here." Kevin answered.

"It's me... Where are you now?" A voice asked.

"Saeki-san... Am here in the hospital visiting Momoshiro." Kevin answered.

"Syuusuke sent a distress signal and its not very far in the hospital. The area is Rakuen Forest." Saeki said.

"Rakuen Forest... What happen?" Kevin asked.

"Apparently we might have a lead to this case. Members of sector 6 are heading there to ensure the battle won't spread." Saeki said.

"Okay. I'll tell Momoshiro about the sit...u...tion. SHIT!" Kevin exclaimed as he went inside the room and found it empty.

"Kevin what wrong?" As Saeki asked when the boy sounded distress in the phone.

"Momoshiro... He gone..." Kevin answered.

Time: 10 : 20 am Saturday

* * *

Planet Spica

Green Forest

Time: 10 : 08 am Saturday

Another chain of explosion erupted in the forest as the boy with gray hair punched the ground and sharp spike appeared hitting the blue hair boy.

"Akutsu! We need to retreat! We don't have much mana left to fight him!" The orange hair boy with green eyes shouted at his companion. His military uniform torn and covered with dirt and blood as he carried in his back a boy with a red ribbon on his forehead. The boy was bleeding badly and slipping in and out of consciousness.

Akutsu Jin, 22 years old, Sector 4

Rank : A Rank

Akutsu clenched his fist as he continue to punched the ground and teleported himself beside the orange hair boy. He bought his hand to the face of the unconscious comrade and gently caress his face.

"Sengoku... Where's Akazawa?" Akutsu asked as they run thru the forest.

Sengoku Kiyosumi, 22 years old, Sector 4

Rank: A Rank

"Went to the ship... He is also injured so it'll take awhile." Sengoku answered as they zigzag their way to the complicated way of the forest.

"FIRE HURRICANE!" The blue hair boy cast as the trio was push forward.

The blue hair boy landed at the unconscious boy. He pointed his finger in front of him as he muttered another spell. A red light appear in his finger and glow bright red.

"Leaves Cutter!" Suddenly slashed and the blue hair boy was force to jump and fire to the direction where it was cast.

"Akazawa!" Sengoku shouted as Akutsu quickly went to the unconscious comrade.

"Atsushi..." Akutsu whispered as he cradle him in his arms. Atsushi slowly open his eyes but close it as he again lost consciousness.

"Come on! Get inside the ship!" Akazawa yelled as the three get inside the ship leaving the blue hair boy in the ground.

The blue hair boy watch the ship leave the forest with a smirk in his face as he remember the boy who was unconscious due to his attack. He suddenly disappeared in the bright red glow.

Time : 10 : 45 am Saturday

* * *

I was running out of ideas... but i hope you like this chapter... I was too busy studying for my midterms...

thank god it's over... the chapter is not too great and not very attractive... but i hope you people like it...

read and review


End file.
